The Eighth Eevee
by loob88
Summary: (Rewrite) Cara is the eighth Eevee in the litter. Her and her brother Saol are constantly teased and picked on by the other Eevee cubs. They run away and, one night, something strange happens to the eighth Eevee...


**A/N: This is a re-write of the Eighth Eevee. The character names might be a little different, but here are all the Eevees and Eeveelutions featured in the story:**

**Yuki-Female-Eevee-Glaceon**

**Yuno-Male-Eevee-Vaporeon**

**Saol-Male-Eevee-Umbreon**

**Gino-Male-Eevee-Leafeon**

**Rosea-Female-Eevee-Espeon**

**Sparky-Male-Eevee-Jolteon**

**Cole-Male-Eevee-Flareon**

**Cara-Female-Eevee-Sylveon**

**Hazel-Mother-Female-Flareon**

**Dirk-Father-Male-Leafeon**

**I'll put the other characters in as they come along. Enjoy the re-write!**

**-Loob88**

I paw at the loose bit of shell at the top of my egg. It breaks free and I can see light above me. Using all my power, I roll the egg onto its side so I can see a bit more. The gap looks big enough to stick a paw through. So I do.

There's a splintering sound as an orange paw cracks the rest of my egg open for me. It's my mother, surely. Her voice is the same from when I was in the egg.

"Wow, you're an early one." She smiles. I scamper out of the egg and stand by her side. I try to speak but it comes out as a jumbled mess.

"H-hel-hello, m-ma-mama." I mutter. Just then, another Pokemon, just about taller than Mama, dashes over. He's green and looks powerful. He speaks in a voice I recognize as my father's.

"So the first one hatched, then. The others'll be out soon, no doubt." He grins. Mama picks me up and carries me to the corner of this big area, where all of the other eggs are.

"Wh-whe-where a-am I?" I mumble.

"You're in the barn. I am your mother, Hazel. That was your father, Dirk. Your name is Cara." Mama explains after putting me down. I let out a sigh, then curl up to sleep by Mama.

0o0o0o0

By the time I wake up, another egg has hatched. Another Eevee-or so Mama calls us- is sitting in a pile of eggshell, looking pleased with itself. Mama scoops it up to examine it, before declaring it a boy and calling it Saol. He is placed back down, looking slightly confused, when Dad comes over to look at him. He takes a quick sniff of Saol and pads off.

"H-h-hi, I-I-I'm C-Ca-Cara." I smile, my voice still jumbled and shaky.

"I-it l-lo-look-looks like I-I'm Sa-Sao-Saol." He murmurs back. He, too, seems unsure of his own voice.

"T-the sm-sma-smaller one is M-Ma-Mama and th-the bi-big-bigger one is D-Dad." I explain, trudging through the hay. I look over my shoulder to see Saol watching the eggs. I go over and join him. There's a third egg hatching. It's opening quite slowly, and Mama is asleep, so Saol and I get up and open it.

It's the third Eevee.

0o0o0o0

I gently nudge Mama awake and point to the now-hatcvhed agg and the newborn Eevee. She quickly praises Saol and I for our hard work opening it before dashing over to inspect the newborn. She judges it to be a girl and names it Rosea. The newborn Eevee just looks relaxed as Mama picks her up, sniffs her and paws her. Then Dad comes over for the third time. He seems pretty satisfied with the baby. He looks over at the unhatched eggs.

"Three down, five to go." He beams.

0o0o0o0

By the time the humans come in to feed us what Mama refers to as 'breakfast', two more eggs have hatched. Mama says that they're a boy and a girl and are named Yuno and Yuki. They don't join us at 'breakfast', instead sitting in the corner, playing with each other. Mama calls them all sorts of funny names, some that Dad call 'unrepeatable'. When I see how stuck-up Rosea looks, I say a few of these Unrepeatable words under my breath.

Shortly after we finished brekafast, another egg hatches. Mom pads over to it and does the ritual examination, saying that it's a boy and its name is Cole. Cole seems constantly on edge, as if he's waiting for one of us to pounce on him. I'm really tempted to at this moment in time. I'm that full of energy and excited to play. Saol seems like that, too. He's already rolling around in the stuff on the floor that Mama calls Straw. I join him, before pouncing on him and play-fighting.

"For two Eevees that were born 3 hours ago, they've sure got a lot of energy." Dad mutters under his breath.

"They sure have." Mama smiles.

"They sure have."

0o0o0o0

_Crack. Crack._

I'm woken from my after-breakfast nap by the sound of another egg opening. I wake Mama up and she frees the baby from its eggy prison. Then, another baby hatches from the egg. Mama has to get them both out. They're both boys. The firstone to hatch is Gino and the second is Sparky. They're identical in every way, from the first bit of flattened fur to the last.

Finally, our family is complete.


End file.
